Gelatin Woman?
by jojoDO
Summary: Honoka thinks Alpha 152 is the living embodiment of a gelatin dessert. The results are...quite interesting. For BOTH of them.


Alpha 152 was feeling green today. This was apparent by her current appearance, which was green as a pasture on a summer day. The short sleeved button-up shirt and miniskirt she was wearing also shared her same pigmentation, as if the clothes were molded to her body as one being. She was just one big glowy green humanoid, walking down the street as if she was no different than any other of the bewildered passersby who shot amazed glances at her. Alpha didn't care about these people though; she was happy just the way she was. Sure she had to explain her appearance to a few curious strangers at least five times a day, but she still felt as beautiful and extraordinary as any other girl.

Alpha decided to chill on a bench, blissfully unaware that anyone might try to approach her and try something crazy out of sheer curiosity. Little did she know, Honoka was out walking today... and Honoka was QUITE the curious type.

"Hmmm hmm hmmmm hum hummmmmmm! Man, it's so nice out today!" Honoka exclaimed cheerily. She was strutting around in a pair of denim short shorts that showed off her nice legs and really complimented her glutes, coupled with a striped gray tanktop that really clung to her chest tight and showed off her assets. Her pretty pink hair has its usual little side ponytail hanging off the left side.

As she rounded the corner, her eyes immediately fell upon the glowing green girl sitting on the bench. Her eyes grew wide as large pizzas, and her mouth formed a perfect O. Yes, it was safe to say Honoka had never quite seen someone like this in real life before. Her fascination reaching its peak, she excitedly raced over to the bench and plopped down right next to Alpha. As soon as Alpha locked eyes with her, she let out a loud sigh and turned away. She really didn't feel like doing this right now.

"Hi! You look amazing! You're all green and stuff! Oooh, glowy!" Honoka giggled.

"Yeah... I get that a lot." Alpha muttered, not even looking in Honoka's general direction. She did, however, when Honoka exceeded her boundaries by putting a hand on her.

"H-HEY!" Alpha gasped, slapping her hand away. Honoka's face immediately became a pitiful little pout.

"S-sorry... I just wanted to see what you feel like. You're very soft." she muttered, hanging her head down.

"Oh...uhhh... thanks." Alpha responded, awkwardly rubbing her head. She turned back around and went back to ignoring her, silently praying this whole thing would be over already. Any minute now, Honoka would get up and go back to her own business. Unfortunately, the exact opposite happened when Honoka popped a question out of the blue...

"Are you made of jello?"

That question opened Alpha's eyes a little. During her time in the real world, people had asked her a lot of weird questions... but not once had anyone ever asked her that.

"What...did you... ask?" Alpha said, scratching her head.

"Are you made of jello! You know, gelatin! You look like a green jello lady!"

Before Alpha had time to open her mouth, a plague of goosebumps spread across her body when she suddenly felt a wet object slither up her neck.

"GYAAAAAAH!" she squealed, leaping off the bench and gently floating back down to earth.

"YOU...YOU LICKED ME!" she squealed, pointing a finger at Honoka who had a cute innocent smile on her face.

"Tee hee! I couldn't help myself! Cmon, let me lick you again! I didn't get a good taste!"

"N-now wait just a min-AHHH!"

Before Alpha could protest, Honoka had planted her lips on her neck and sucked the sensitive flesh once again. Alpha's eyes shot open; she was feeling all kinds of chills through her spine that was traveling through her skin and sprouting goosebumps. She had never felt someone put their lips on her before, much less their tongue.

"Mmm! Green apple! Yummy!" Honoka exclaimed, licking her lips.

 _"Oh shit I remember using green apple body wash this morning in the shower! She really thinks I'm jello!"_ Alpha thought. Right now she was feeling very confused about this whole situation. But one thing was for sure... something felt RIGHT.

"Ahh... oh my God..." Alpha whispered silently, the feeling of Honoka's tongue on her neck sending pleasurable tingles throughout her body. If this was wrong, she didn't want to be right.

After a few minutes Honoka finally stopped licking her, then stepped back a few steps. She licked her lips with a strange expression, looking at Alpha strangely.

"Huh. I'm not really tasting it anymore."

Alpha had to make a judgement call right here and now: she could either put an end to this madness and go on with her life... or she could INDULGE in the madness. One of those choices would feel a lot more fun than the other. With that in mind... Alpha quickly used her silver tongue to keep up this lie and maybe see how far she could go with it.

"Th-that's because you licked me there too much. You have to lick me other places to really savor it."

"Really? Cool!" Honoka replied, a big smile on her face. She started to approach Alpha, but Alpha quickly put out a hand and stopped her.

"Wait! Not here...in private."

Looking both ways, Alpha grabbed the eager Honoka's hand and let her out of the street. The two of them made their way to a dark, secluded alley where not even a bum would sleep. After looking both ways one last time, Alpha pulled down her panties and then her skirt, laying down on the ground. She forcefully ripped open her shirt and tossed it aside, followed by her bra soon after until her large green breasts and spearmint colored nipples stood prominently on display. Once her clothes were off, she spread her legs wide in the air and gave Honoka a glance of her emerald green pussy dripping with glowy green precum.

"Now you can lick me anywhere you want." Alpha said, a hint of urgency in her voice.

"Oh boy! This is like a dream come true!" Honoka giggled, jumping up and down and clapping at the excitement of being able to lick a jello woman to her heart's content.

"Oh, you and me both baby..." Alpha whispered under her breath.

Honoka got on all fours and buried her face in Alpha's right boob, her tongue immediately finding her hard nipple and swirling around it aggressively. While she licked, her lips pressed down hard on her breast and made a sharp sucking sound, as if she was sucking the flavor right off of her.

"Mmm...mmm..sooo yummmy..." Honoka moaned, still completely unaware that Alpha was NOT a jello woman, but just a glowy green woman who has good taste in body wash. Alpha would be damned if she was going to spill the beans though... she was feeling too good.

"Ahhh...ohhhh god...oh fuck yes..." Alpha moaned, her entire body arching. "Honoka, lick between my legs...it has the MOST flavor.

"R-really? You serious?" Honoka asked, poking her head up.

"Yeah! It's my sweet spot."

"Cool! Okay, whatever you say. You're the jello woman, not me!"

Taking Alpha's word for it, Honoka went down lower and gazed upon Alpha's dripping wet green petals. Her mouth watered at the thought of sucking the sweet jello from between her legs. Still none the wiser, Honoka plunged her tongue onto Alpha's walls and started furiously attacking the vicinity. Technically, Alpha wasn't lying; it really WAS her "sweet spot".

"AHHH! OHH SHIT! OHHHH!" Alpha moaned. She had no shame whatsoever in the fact that she was lying just to have an awesome sexual experience. But hey, Honoka was naive enough to believe it.

"Mmm! Mmm! This really is the sweet spot! Soooo tasty!" Honoka exclaimed, her tongue still going in and out and going in circles on her labia.

"Ohh.. god... Honoka... don't... stop... please... don't... STOOOOOOP!"

Unable to contain her rotten, dirty libido, Alpha's body arched up and she began orgasming HARD. Glowy green juices oozed from her pussy and leaked all over Honoka, who was continuing to lick and suck on her petals. After a few hard convulsions, Alpha's pussy eventually slowed down and her breathing slowed down with it.

"Haaah...haaaah...Honoka...I think... that's enough... for today..." she managed to gasp out.

"Awwwww man! You got green jello all over my clothes!" Honoka exclaimed, standing up and looking at her outfit. It was stained with green all over the shirt and some on her shorts as well.

"S-sorry. I kinda make a mess when people taste me, hee hee..." Alpha chuckled awkwardly.

After Alpha put back on her clothes, the two of them made their way out of the alley and walked down the street.

"Well Honoka, I think I'd better be getting on home." Alpha said, patting her on the head.

"Yeah, me too. I gotta go get out of these clothes!" Honoka replied with a giggle.

As Alpha started to walk away, Honoka called out to her one last time.

"Wait, jello lady! C-can I see you again soon?"

Alpha turned back around and smiled. "Sure! What flavor do you want me to be tomorrow?"

"Hmmmm... how about CHERRY!"

"That can be arranged."

And so, Alpha made her way back home with an evil grin on her face. She would have to go red tomorrow... as well as open up her new bottle of wild cherry body wash.

 **THE END**


End file.
